


ещё одна песня о любви

by yuphie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Radio, Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuphie/pseuds/yuphie
Summary: Югём и Джинён радиоведущие вечернего шоу по четвергам, где они дают советы о делах сердечных, ругаются друг с другом и, наконец, влюбляются.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [one more love song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557325) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> my debut on russian kpopau! festival 🐣  
> thanks Maya for permission to translate  
> thanks trolls and all who likes this work  
> love and donuts!! ❤️🍩

– И я просто не хочу казаться плохим парнем, понимаете?

– Хмм, мне кажется, если вы продолжите её так называть, это будет её раздражать.

– Ведь единственное, что знает Югём – как раздражать людей, – непринуждённо добавляет Джинён, смотря Югёму в глаза.

– Спасибо, Джинён-щи, – саркастично отвечает Югём, перехватывая взгляд. За стеклом можно было увидеть как Джебом и Джексон закатывают глаза.

– Всегда пожалуйста, – самодовольно отвечает Джинён. – Мне нравится…

– И мы переходим к нашей последней композиции на сегодня, новая песня от Чамсом. Мы надеемся, у вас будет замечательный вечер, а мы вернёмся в следующий четверг сюда же, на 104.2 FM, – прерывает его Югём, игнорируя шлепок по руке.

– Доброй ночи, мир! С вами была радиопередача “Lost and Found” и её ведущие – Югём и Джинён! До скорой встречи! – заканчивает Джинён; это рутина, которой они следуют с тех пор, как шоу появилось год назад.

Они оба отключают свои микрофоны, когда начинается песня.

– Ну спасибочки, – расстроенно говорит Югём, – я пытался дать хороший совет. Тебе вовсе не обязательно рушить всё, что я говорю.

– Разве? – отвечает Джинён, притворяясь таким же обиженным. – Я тут единственный, кто  
может давать хорошие советы.  
Югём прикусывает щёку, чтобы сдержать желание сорваться.

– Как бы мне ни хотелось остаться и продолжить разговор, мне нужно идти домой и покормить рыбку, – говорит он с самодовольной усмешкой.

– У тебя нет рыбки.

– Теперь есть, – отвечает Югём. – Не то чтобы ты когда-то обращал на меня внимание.

Он выходит из студии до того, как Джинён успевает сказать что-то ещё, чтобы Югём его ударил.

–– 

Такие ссоры происходили с первого дня открытия шоу.

Они были простыми стажёрами, когда впервые встретились, и умудрились разругаться прямо перед всеми участниками ежегодного собрания. Но вместо того, чтобы наказать их, директор станции решил, что было бы забавно сделать их заместителями ведущего, пока тот в отпуске. Как все и предполагали, они ссорились всё эфирное время. Югём никогда не ладил с Джинёном, в смысле вообще. С самой первой встречи на станции они были как кошка с собакой, однако ради достижения цели они старались смягчить свою вражду. Так что суть их отношений довольно спорна.

В этом нет вины Югёма, что Джинён кусок дерьма, который постоянно хочет отыграться за все свои проблемы, когда они находятся в одной комнате. Возможно, вина Югёма немножко в том, что он отвечает ему, но ведь ему тоже необходимо защищать свою гордость. Вот так они и оказались здесь.

У их первого шоу были нормальные рейтинги, ничего необычного для еженедельного шоу. Но на следующий день отрывок из их шоу завирусился. Югём честно не знал, с чего всё началось, но каким-то образом это выстрелило. Их стычки находили отклик у публики. В комментариях их отношения описывали как что-то совершенно другое и новое для вечернего радиошоу.

Так что для них запустили собственное радиошоу по четвергам с восьми до одиннадцати вечера — прайм-тайм программа, которая по странным веяниям судьбы, достигла высоких рейтингов. Было что-то в перепалках Джинёна и Югёма, что нравилось зрителям. Их противоположность: Джинён – тихий и задумчивый, Югём – громкий и бестолковый. 

Задумка их шоу была в том, что зрители звонили им и задавали вопросы, преимущественно об отношениях, а Джинён и Югём высказывали своё мнение. Обычно они приводили несколько аргументов, чтобы, как их уверяли продюсеры – Джебом и Джексон, дать более полные ответы и повысить рейтинги. Иногда они включали музыку, но большую популярность получали те моменты шоу, где Джинён и Югём разговаривали (ругались). 

Югём серьёзно не понимал этого. Он не понимал, что может быть увлекательного в том, чтобы слушать двух не ладящих друг с другом людей, но очевидно это стало хитом. Они с Джинёном отказались от пробежек за кофе и канцелярией в пользу того, чтобы быть на шоу и завлекать слушателей. Ему всё ещё трудно это принять. Хотя, с другой стороны, ему не на что жаловаться. Он всегда любил радио, всегда хотел иметь шоу, где будет хотя бы один слушатель. Так что для него иметь такую отдачу уже в самом начале карьеры – это огромное достижение. Даже если ему необходимо разделять его с Пак Джинёном.

Югём допускает, что это божье благословение, что им не приходится общаться вне работы. Как только знак «В ЭФИРЕ» гаснет, Джинён даже не смотрит на него. Это не идеальная ситуация для коллег, но какая уж есть.

–– 

Единственная проблема в том, что Джинён очень любезен с людьми, которые ему нравятся. Он преданный друг: отвечает на звонки, встречает людей в аэропорту в безбожные часы, поддерживает их стремления.

Он помогает бабушкам переходить дорогу, улыбается детям. Он жертвует деньги на благотворительность каждый месяц. Он подталкивает на это других работников станции.  
И в довершении всего, у него невероятно красивое лицо и подтянутое тело.

Югём думает, что это просто нечестно. Он не понимает, что он такого сделал в прошлой жизни, что Пак Джинён его так люто ненавидит.

–– 

Однажды Югём заходит в здание радиостанции и видит, как Джинён разговаривает с девушкой — очень красивой, надо заметить. Она смеётся над чем-то, что говорит Джинён, и он слегка наклоняется к ней. По нему видно, что он пытается добиться её внимания, а морщинки вокруг его глаз Югём видит буквально в HD.

У Югёма противно скручивает в груди. У него нет ни одной причины для беспокойства. Он даже не в курсе, состоит ли Джинён в отношениях. Они не говорят ни о чём, кроме работы. Джинён мог бы быть женат, и Югём мог не иметь об этом ни малейшего понятия.

Югём отводит глаза и идёт на работу, сжимая телефон крепче обычного.

–– 

– Я думаю сходить до кафе перекусить, ты что-нибудь хочешь? – спрашивает он Джинёна позже. Это незатейливый вопрос — вопрос, который коллеги обычно задают друг другу.

– Почему я должен от тебя что-то хотеть? – спрашивает Джинён в ответ, поднимая голову и изгибая бровь. Тон его голоса ещё более резкий, чем обычно, а ведь они даже не в эфире. Югём по глупости подумал, что Джинён может отвечать, как нормальный человек. 

– И правда, забудь, – мямлит Югём и толкает Джинёна плечом, чтобы пройти к двери. К счастью, он выше и шире, поэтому может толкнуть Джинёна довольно сильно.

Он выходит в коридор красный от злости. Однако гораздо больше Югём чувствует себя тупым. Ему не следовало ничего спрашивать. Само собой Джинён ответил бы грубостью. Каким тупым нужно быть, чтобы подумать, что он способен на что-то другое.

Он берёт в кафе шоколадный коктейль и медленно идёт обратно в студию, пытаясь успокоиться, прежде, чем вернуться к работе.

Когда он возвращается, Джинён в каком-то смысле поглощён работой. Югём понятия не имеет, какой, и даже не хочет спрашивать. Джинён уже рявкнул на него. Возможно, Югём и мазохист, но у него есть ежедневный лимит.

Югём забирает план на следующий эфир и тихо прощается с Джебомом и Джексоном, чтобы Джинён не заметил его присутствия. Он не хочет, чтобы Джинён сорвался на него снова.  
Он не знает, зачем он вообще попытался, Джинён ведь сам этого никогда не делал. Югём единственный, кто тянется навстречу, единственный, кто спрашивает, хочет ли Джинён чего-нибудь, не нужна ли ему помощь. А Джинён просто огрызается на него.

–– 

– В общем, мы тут кое о чём подумали, – говорит Джебом на собрании на следующей неделе. Югём всё ещё злится на Джинёна, а Джинён на него даже не смотрит.

– О чём? – спрашивает Югём с плохим предчувствием.

– На самом деле, мы подумали о том, чтобы провести конкурс, – отвечает Джексон.

– Конкурс? – спрашивает Джинён. – Что разыгрывать?

– Призом для одного из слушателей будет свидание с Джинёном, – отвечает Джебом.

– Эй, почему не с Югёмом?

– Я не хочу идти на свидание с незнакомцем, – отвечает Югём, пожимая плечами. – Хорошо провести время, Джинён! – добавляет он с мерзкой ухмылкой и с удовольствием замечает, как Джинён бесится.

– Это нечестно!

– Почему это? – спрашивает Джебом. – Югём сходит с кем-нибудь на свидание в следующий раз.

– Схожу?! – нервно вскрикивает Югём.

– Если всё пройдёт хорошо, – добавляет Джебом.

– Сходишь, – уверяет Джексон.

– Почему никто не спросил меня? – спрашивает Джинён.

– Потому что никому нет до этого дела? – отвечает Югём.

– Заткнись! 

– Вам обоим нужен отдых, – примиряюще говорит Джебом. – Слушателям будет это интересно! Вы всегда даёте советы об отношениях, так что получится вполне естественно. Будет весело!

– С какой стати это будет весело? – спрашивает Джинён.

– Это будет весело для меня, – отвечает Югём, ухмыляясь Джинёну.

– Хмм, – мычит Джексон.

–– 

Затихает джазовая песня.

– У нас для вас сегодня есть потрясающие новости! – начинает Югём. – Мы всегда даём советы об отношениях на “Lost and Found”, а теперь у нас есть кое-что интересное для наших слушателей.

– Впервые за всю историю шоу мы объявляем о конкурсе, – продолжает Джинён. – Мы подарим одному из наших слушателей шанс сходить со мной на свидание.

– Всё верно. Вы сможете сходить на свидание с Пак Джинёном. Что может быть хуже? – говорит Югём, и Джинён бьёт его по руке. – Ай!

– Вы сможете сходить со мной на свидание и задать любые вопросы. Мы запишем это для нашего сайта, и вы даже сможете посмотреть это в прямом эфире.

– Мы подумали, что расширить общение со слушателями будет хорошей идеей, – поясняет Югём. – Все подробности на нашем сайте и в социальных сетях. Всё доступно онлайн, так что самое время проверить их! А сейчас для вас будет играть Negative Gemini.

Включается следующая песня, и Джинён выключает микрофон.

– Мне это не нравится, – говорит он Югёму мрачно.

– Я ничего не могу с этим сделать, – отвечает Югём. – Не смотри на меня так.

– Забей, – говорит Джинён и берёт в руки телефон, как обычно игнорируя Югёма.

–– 

Наступает день объявления победителя конкурса.

– Итак, сегодня тот самый день, – говорит Югём драматично. – День, которого вы все так ждали.

– День, когда мы выберем победителя нашего конкурса, – продолжает Джинён.

– Вы не можете этого видеть, но Джинён ужасно взволнован. Он не мог говорить ни о чём другом, кроме как о конкурсе, – технически, это не ложь, потому что они с Джинёном ни о чём не говорят, кроме работы. – Итак, сейчас мы выберем победителя нашего конкурса!

– Что ж, я приступаю, – говорит Джинён и запускает руку в корзину с именами всех участников.

Югём смотрит, как он копается там и наконец достает сложенный лист бумаги. Джинён осторожно раскрывает его, и у него отвисает челюсть.

– Победителем становится… Ким Югём? – говорит Джинён и поворачивается в сторону будки. Югём смотрит на выигрышную бумажку. На ней действительно его имя.

– Так странно, что ты выиграл свидание с моим тёзкой, – смеётся Югём. – Это уморительно!

– Эм, разве это не твой е-мейл? – спрашивает Джинён и наклоняется, чтобы показать сообщение. Это рабочий е-мейл Югёма. Теперь уже у него отвисает челюсть.

– Мне кажется, это какая-то ошибка, – смеётся Югём. – Давай обсудим это с продюсерами, – он смотрит за стекло, и Джексон с Джебомом оба качают головами. Он смотрит на Джинёна, который выглядит очень удивлённым. – В последнее время мне очень нравится этот трек Лим Ким, насладитесь им тоже, и мы вернёмся, – добавляет он и выключает их микрофоны, жестами указывая Джексону и Джебому зайти.

– Это не ошибка, – говорит Джебом, когда они заходят. – Мы с Джексоном выбрали тебя вместе, так что это законно.

– Но я не принимал участия в конкурсе, – медленно говорит Югём.

– Значит кто-то принял его за тебя, – отвечает Джексон, отмахиваясь, будто это не такое уж и большое дело. – Странно, да?

– Очень странно, – говорит Югём. – Понятия не имею, кто бы это мог быть.

– Это не станет проблемой? Победить должен был один из наших слушателей, – спрашивает Джинён, сдвигая брови. – Разве они не подумают, что это нечестно?

– Нет, если мы заснимем это для сайта, и наши зрители увидят, как вы ругаетесь на вашем свидании, – объясняет Джебом. – Это должно сработать!

– Я не знаю, – говорит Джинён низким голосом. Очевидно, он не испытывает особого энтузиазма относительно этой идеи. Югёму следует сказать, что он согласен. Однако…

– Я согласен, – говорит он через несколько секунд. – Это может стать популярным, – Джинён таращится на него.

– Что?

– Это должно принести успех, – усмехается Джексон. – А теперь возвращайтесь в эфир и сообщите, что это не ошибка, когда песня закончится, и что мы всё заснимем.

– Это не кажется хорошей идеей, – говорит Джинён, нахмурившись.

– Это потрясающая идея! – отвечает Джебом с усмешкой. – Перестань. Подумай о просмотрах! Представь битву, которую вы сможете устроить на свидании!

– Звучит великолепно, – мямлит Джинён. – Что насчёт девушки Югёма?

– Моей кого? – спрашивает Югём.

– Твоей девушки!

– О. У меня её нет? – отвечает Югём, и Джексон кашляет.

– Но я думал, что ты…

– Он свободен! – взрывает Джебом. – Невероятно свободен!

– А, – говорит Джинён. – Рад слышать.

– Ладно, песня заканчивается, – говорит Джексон. – И мы вроде бы договорились!

Песня Лим Ким заканчивается. Югём собирается с мыслями.

– Итак. Похоже, что победителем становится Ким Югём – мой соведущий. И вы, дорогие слушатели, сможете увидеть нас на свидании! – говорит Джинён, и по тому, как он делает свой голос радостным и как при этом смотрит на Югёма, можно сказать, что он чрезвычайно хорош в актёрстве.

Югём проебался.


	2. Chapter 2

– В следующую субботу! – говорит Джексон с энтузиазмом.

– А? – спрашивает Югём.

– День свидания, – объясняет Джебом.

– О, хорошо, – отвечает Югём. Его живот сводит от страха.

– Мы провели опрос, – продолжает Джебом. – И похоже, что людям интересен ваш маршрут.

– Маршрут? – спрашивает Джинён. – Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Маршрут вашего свидания! – гаркает Джексон. Югём посылает Джинёну взгляд, полный паники, и Джинён посылает ему такой же в ответ.

– У нас будет маршрут? – спрашивает Югём в неверии.

– Да! Вы начнёте с классической прогулки у реки, чтобы узнать друг друга получше, а затем пойдёте поужинать!

– Восхитительно, – ворчит Джинён. – Я и не подозревал, что это мероприятие на весь день.

– Только на полдня, – поправляет Джексон. – Только подумай, сколько контента мы получим!

– Это должно побить все рекорды нашего веб-трафика! – добавляет Джебом с ухмылкой.  
Югёму кажется, что оба звучат уж слишком восторженно.

–– 

В день свидания они с Джинёном встречаются на радиостанции сразу после обеда. Джинён одет в чёрные брюки и простую рубашку. Югём не может не заметить, как хорошо он выглядит. Сам Югём абсолютно не напрягался над своим внешним видом: на нём чёрные джинсы и мешковатый свитер, как обычно. Ему не хотелось, чтобы у кого-то возникли какие-либо мысли. Он уже сплоховал тем, что увлёкся Джинёном.

Джинён неохотно машет ему, и Югём машет в ответ.

– Вы пришли! – слышит он и, обернувшись, видит Джексона и Джебома, направляющихся к ним. Югём вздыхает.

– Покончим с этим, – говорит он чуть слышно.

– Это не должно быть настолько плохо? – спрашивает Джинён. Югём поднимает взгляд, удивлённый тем, что Джинён его вообще услышал. Он не отвечает. Ему не хочется налетать на колючки Джинёна больше обычного.

– Отлично! – говорит Джебом. – Давайте начнём!

––

Они оказываются на берегу реки Хан среди толпы парочек и семей. Югём замечает несколько странных взглядов, и гораздо больше нескольких взглядов узнавания, но в целом люди, кажется, не собираются им досаждать. Югём думает, что для посторонних они с Джинёном всего лишь очередная парочка среди многих, кто решил устроить свидание в этот чудесный весенний день.

У Джексона есть камера, а Джебом собирается снять их прогулку вдоль реки на свой телефон.

– Разве не красиво? – спрашивает Джинён. Югём уклончиво хмыкает. – Я никогда не был на свидании у реки.

– Зачем ты мне это говоришь? – спрашивает Югём.

– Потому что мы на свидании?

– Меня заставили. Но, мне кажется, здесь действительно красиво, – соглашается он.   
На деревьях уже появилась свежая зелень, а солнце согревало кожу.  
Они погуляли ещё немного, после чего Джексон начал их подталкивать к зеленой зоне отдыха.

– Время интервью, – объясняет Джебом.

– Чего? – спрашивают Югём и Джинён одновременно.

– Вам нужно узнать друг друга получше, – восклицает Джексон, радостно хлопая в ладоши. 

– Мы приготовили список вопросов, которые вы зададите друг другу!

– Вау… Вы реально подготовились, – бурчит Джинён.

– Кто-то же должен был! – отвечает Джебом. – Давайте начнём! Мы будем задавать   
вопросы, будто это действительно интервью, вам нужно просто сидеть на траве и выглядеть, как парочка.

– Разве мы не должны задавать вопросы друг другу? – спрашивает Югём.

– Как парочка? – спрашивает Джинён.

– Так интереснее! Мы будем задавать каверзные вопросы, – отвечает Джексон, и Югёму становится не на шутку страшно. – И да, Джинён, как парочка. Прижиматься друг к другу и   
всё такое.

– Разве это не домогательство? – спрашивает Югём, и Джинён давится смехом.

– Нет! Давайте начнём с чего-то ненавязчивого, – говорит Джебом, Югём смотрит, как Джексон готовит камеру. 

– Хорошо, садитесь, – продолжает Джебом, и Югём с Джинёном усаживаются на траву рядом друг с другом. – Отлично. Теперь подвиньтесь ближе, и, Югём, положи руку на землю позади Джинёна. Идеально! Теперь, Джинён, прижмись к Югёму сбоку.

– Вау! Шикарно! – говорит Джексон. – Джинён, не мог бы ты положить руку Югёму на бедро? – Югём с ужасом наблюдает за тем, как Джинён выполняет просьбу Джексона. – Прекрасно! 

Югёму нужна пара секунд, чтобы успокоиться. Он чувствует запах одеколона Джинёна. Ему кажется, он раньше никогда не замечал, чтобы Джинён вообще пользовался одеколоном.

– Итак, первый вопрос. Каким было ваше первое впечатление друг о друге? – спрашивает Джебом.

– Эм, – отвечает Югём, – что?

– Каким было твоё первое впечатление о Джинёне?

– Он меня раздражал, – отвечает Югём, не задумываясь.

– Югём! – упрекает его Джексон. – Будь серьёзным.

– Я не знаю, – признаётся Югём. – Мне кажется, мы тут же начали ссориться.

– Ммм, чувственно, – говорит Джебом. – Значит, ты думал, что между вами есть химия?

– Что? Нет! – протестует Югём, но Джебом с Джексоном игнорируют его.

– Джинён, каким было твоё первое впечатление о Югёме? – спрашивает Джебом, и Джинён на секунду задумывается.

– Мне показалось, что он действительно увлечён тем, чем занимается, – Югём поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на Джинёна. Джинён выглядит совершенно непроницаемо.

– Отличный ответ! – говорит Джебом, улыбаясь Джинёну. – Хорошо, Югём, что тебе нравится делать на свиданиях?

– Эм, обычно зависит от того, что нравится моему партнёру, – застенчиво отвечает Югём. – Я не строю планов, люблю плыть по течению.

– Хм, мне нравится, мне нравится. Что насчёт тебя, Джинён? – спрашивает Джексон.

– Мне нравятся свидания в кофейнях. Что-то повседневное. Мне кажется, что в такой обстановке очень комфортно узнавать друг друга.

– Югём, какая часть Джинёна тебе нравится больше всего? 

– Эм, его… – Югём затихает, чтобы придумать хоть что-то кроме его задницы. – Его глаза.

– Романтично, – говорит Джексон. – Что насчёт тебя, Джинён? Что в Югёме нравится тебе больше всего?

– Мне нравится в нём всё, – отвечает Джинён, и Югём борется со смешком. Если бы, думает он.

– Ах, тебе нравится в Югёме всё?

– Да, – отвечает Джинён и сжимает бедро Югёма. У Югёма перехватывает дыхание.

– Югём, теперь тебе не нужно лезть из кожи вон, – говорит Джебом. – Джинёну уже всё в   
тебе нравится. Итак, дальше. Югём, где ты видишь себя через пять лет? Через десять лет? Женат? Дети?

– Вау, мы действительно этим занимаемся, – бормочет Югём. – Через десять лет мне будет тридцать пять. Мне бы хотелось думать, что я буду женат. Я не уверен насчёт детей. И я надеюсь, что я всё ещё буду радиоведущим, – отвечает он.

– Хотел бы ты вести это же шоу? – спрашивает Джинён. – Со мной.

– Я думал, Джексон и Джебом задают вопросы, – говорит Югём, сердце начинает биться в груди без особой причины.

– Джинён может это спросить, мне кажется, это честно, – отвечает Джексон.

– Эм, наверное, да, – говорит Югём. – Мы довольно успешные, – добавляет он осторожно.

– Хмм, – говорит Джинён. – Что касается меня, через десять лет, мне бы хотелось жениться   
и завести детей. Мне кажется, это будет весело. Ну и, конечно, быть радиоведущим, только в конце рабочего дня возвращаться к семье.

– Как это чудесно! – причитает Джексон.

– Да, – говорит Джинён и снова сжимает бедро Югёма, тот давится слюной.

– Я в порядке, – говорит он после того, как прокашливается. Джинён похлапывает его по   
спине.

– Хорошо, не хватало ещё, чтобы ты умер у меня на руках, – говорит он и двигается ещё ближе. От того, как Джинён прижимается, уже почти жарко, но Югём не может найти сил, чтобы оттолкнуть его.

––

После того, как интервью заканчивается, Югём и Джинён встают, чтобы Джексон и Джебом сделали пару фото.

Так Югём обнаруживает себя, обнимающим Джинёна со спины, руки спокойно лежат у него на животе. Джексон притворяется профессиональным фотографом и делает фото из всевозможных странных поз.

Кажется, что Югём и Джинён почти настоящая пара. Почти.

Но затем Джинён поворачивается и оказывается лицом к Югёму.

– Что ты делаешь? – спрашивает Югём, стараясь не показывать своей паники. Джинён закидывает руки ему на шею. – Эм, это действительно домогательство на рабочем месте, – выдавливает он, но Джинён прижимается ещё сильнее.

– Расслабься. Подумай о том, какие фото получатся для сайта и соц. сетей, – успокаивает его Джинён. Но Югём уверен, что он испортит все фото своим видом страдающего запором человека. – Положи руки мне на талию, – Югём трясется, но делает так, как говорит Джинён. И он ничего не может сделать с тем, как правильно это ощущается. Джинён не говорил ему никаких колкостей уже десять минут, и он выглядит ещё красивее в солнечном свете.

– Идеально! – кричит Джексон откуда-то сзади. Югём убирает руки, внезапно осознав, где он и для чего. Это для работы, а не для того, чтобы усугубить его краш.

––

Время фотосессии, которое Югём провёл в агонии, подошло к концу. Джексон и Джебом заставили их встать во всевозможные романтические позы, и это ужасно. Югёму пришлось трогать Джинёна, а Джинён при этом обнимал его так естественно, будто они на самом деле пара.

– Мы забронировали столик в ресторане, который многие наши слушатели выбрали, как самый романтичный, – говорит Джебом в машине.

И Джебом абсолютно прав. Югём должен признать, что ресторан действительно очень романтичный. Столики расположены достаточно далеко друг от друга, а освещение приглушенное. На каждом столе ваза с белыми цветами и свечи для атмосферы. Из музыки – расслабляющий джаз.

Югём заказывает бокал красного вина и короткие рёбрышки, Джинён заказывает то же самое.

Они говорят о том, о сём, иногда задевая друг друга ногами под маленьким столиком.

Еда достаточно вкусная, и Югём чувствует себя более расслабленным после бокала вина.

– Это не так уж и плохо, да? – спрашивает Джинён. Югём поднимает на него глаза.

– Эм, – всё, что он может сказать.

– Я рад, что ты пошёл со мной, – говорит Джинён. – Намного лучше, чем с незнакомцем.

– Мы не так уж хорошо и знакомы, – отвечает Югём.

– Всё равно. Сегодняшний день выдался не таким уж и ужасным.

Югём погружается в тишину до конца ужина. Он может буквально почувствовать вес взгляда Джинёна, но не смеет посмотреть на него.

– Я могу заплатить, – говорит Джинён вежливо, как только приносят счёт.

– Я тоже могу заплатить, – отвечает Югём.

– Я старше.

– Я выиграл свидание.

– Я заплачу, – настаивает Джинён и протягивает карту в направлении терминала. Официант смотрит на них с любопытством.

– Я заплачу, – говорит Джебом. Югём успел забыть, что они с Джексоном сидели за соседним столиком. – Это за счёт компании.

– Ладно, – говорят Югём с Джинёном в унисон.

Они выходят на улицу.

– Мороженое? – спрашивает Джинён, замечая киоск через дорогу. – Тебе нравится всё   
шоколадное. 

Югём потрясён, что Джинён заметил.

– О, конечно, – говорит он, немного заикаясь. Джинён кладёт руку Югёму на поясницу и ведёт их через дорогу.

– Одно шоколадное и одно ванильное мороженое, – говорит Джинён продавщице и протягивает купюру в десять тысяч вон до того, как Югём успевает возразить.

– Вау, – мямлит Югём, – ты должно быть просто невыносим на свиданиях со своим   
рыцарством.

– Девушкам это нравится.

– Я очень рад за них, – отвечает Югём. – Тогда почему ты одинок последние три года?

– Не твоё дело, – отрезает Джинён.

– Мы на свидании, – отвечает Югём, не впечатленный резкостью Джинёна. – Я думаю, я должен узнать все грязные детали твоих прошлых отношений.

Джинён кашляет.

– Ну, я просто не особо успешен в этом. Люди всегда… неважно.

У Югёма не возникает желания продолжать этот разговор.

Они едят мороженое, пока идут вниз по улице. Югём замечает, что Джинён ест медленно. Достаточно медленно, чтобы мороженое успело растаять и оставить след у рта Джинёна.

– У тебя мороженое на лице, – говорит Югём.

– Упс, – говорит Джинён, пытаясь вытереть лицо, но не с той стороны. Югём не успевает   
остановить себя, протягивая палец, чтобы помочь. Джинён внимательно смотрит на него.

– Не с той стороны, – тихо говорит Югём.

– Спасибо, – отвечает Джинён.

Краем глаза Югём замечает, что Джебом и Джексон уходят, оглядываясь на них, если вдруг что-то случится.

– На этом, пожалуй, всё, – говорит Югём, после того, как Джинён доедает рожок от   
мороженого.

– Спокойной ночи, Югём, – говорит Джинён со странным выражением лица.

– Спокойной ночи, Джинён, – отвечает Югём, прежде чем уйти.

–– 

Фидбэк к их специальному выпуску был потрясающим. Югём сидит напротив ноутбука и смотрит на комментарии, которые сыпятся один за другим.

Среди обычных комментариев, говорящих о том, как они повеселились друг с другом, есть множество и тех, в которых говорится и о химии между Югёмом и Джинёном. Сначала Югём думает, что это отсылка к их обычным отношениям врождённой неприязни. Но затем он замечает первый комментарий, в которым спрашивают, когда они раскроют свои чувства друг другу, и понимает, что речь идёт несколько о другой химии между ними.

Он видит гораздо больше одного комментария, где обсуждается, целовались они с Джинёном или нет. Югём захлопывает ноутбук.

–– 

Джексон перехватывает Югёма в понедельник, когда тот идёт на работу, слушая новые релизы.

– Пообедаешь со мной? – ласково говорит Джексон, и Югём понимает, что он заранее проиграл. Как только Джексон надувает губы, любой человек, видящий это, становится   
беспомощным.

Они идут в круглосуточный за углом, чтобы перекусить сырным рамёном.

– И это ты называешь обедом? – спрашивает Югём, размешивая соус.

– Мы всё потратили на ваше свидание, – отвечает Джексон. – В конце концов, кто ты такой, чтобы жаловаться?

– Ладно, ладно, – сдаётся Югём.

– Так, что у тебя новенького? – спрашивает Джексон заговорческим тоном. Югём оглядывается по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что его не снимает скрытая камера.

– Мы виделись утром, – медленно отвечает Югём.

– Да ладно, – усмехается Джексон. – Не смеши меня.

Югём замолкает и смотрит на Джексона.

– Серьёзно, – говорит он, поглощая свою лапшу. – Ничего нового.

– Что насчёт Джинёна?

– Не знаю, а что с ним?

– Он тебе нравится, – говорит Джексон медленно.

– Нет, – отвечает Югём, но его сердце начинает учащённо биться.

– Нет, нравится, – возражает Джексон и затем смягчается. – Ёбаный пиздец, тебе нравится   
кто-то, кто тебя ненавидит. Ёбаный пиздец.

– Он мне не нравится, – настаивает Югём. – Я просто… считаю его привлекательным.

– Хмм, я могу тебя понять. Джинён хорош собой.

– Да, – отвечает Югём. – Но на этом всё.

– Действительно всё?

– Да, честно-честно.

– Что ж, значит фейковое свидание было слишком жёстким экспериментом?

– Нет, – врёт Югём. – Всё было хорошо.

– Именно поэтому ты всё время паниковал?

– Что? – взрывается Югём. – Я не паниковал!

– Нет, ты совершенно точно паниковал, – смеётся Джексон. – Было довольно забавно.

– Не смейся надо мной, – говорит Югём, надувая губы. – И не говори Джинёну.

– Не скажу, – обещает Джексон. – Он должен понять это сам.

– Понять что?

– Что вы двое идеально подходите друг другу, – объясняет он.

– Что? Ты забыл, что мы друг друга ненавидим?

– Это ведь не совсем так, да? Дай-ка я кое-что покажу.

– Если это твоя обнажёнка, то я не хочу смотреть, – говорит Югём, и Джексон ухмыляется.

– Я тебя умоляю. Джебом единственный, кому можно на это смотреть. Тут кое-что другое, –   
отвечает Джексон и достаёт телефон.

Он включает видео с их свидания. Оно начинается с момента, который Югём помнит – где они неловко прогуливались по набережной. Но затем видео показывает детали, которые он не заметил тогда. Как Джинён смотрит на него, когда тот не видит. Как первый ищет контакта. Как хлопает ресницами. Это выглядит… Это выглядит так, будто у Джинёна краш на Югёма.

– Ты хороший видеоредактор, раз смог сделать так, чтобы это выглядело, будто я Джинёну тоже нравлюсь, – холодно говорит Югём, чувствуя, как его охватывает приступ ярости. – Увидимся позже.

Он уходит с бешено колотящимся сердцем. Это так тупо. Это первый человек за пять лет, на которого Югём запал. Как вообще так получилось, что именно с ним он никак не может поладить? Высшая степень мазохизма. С ним определённо что-то не так, раз такой человек, как Пак Джинён заставляет его сердце сходить с ума.

–– 

В четверг всё идёт по пизде.

Тема шоу – как провести время с любимыми – стала для Югёма первым предупреждающим звоночком. Большую часть времени он, буквально, как хлебушек, и отвечает небрежно. Джинён практически не сводит с него глаз, и Югём не понимает, почему. Джинён всё такой же грубый, шутит о том, что Югёму пора подстричься, о его аутфите. Но ни слова об их свидании. Это подозрительно.

– Должно быть, вы сожалеете, что вам не удалось это попробовать, но ведь для этого всегда есть следующий раз, – говорит Джинён, и Югём может только смотреть на него. Он может только смотреть на то, как Джинён хорошо выглядит, и как искренне звучат его слова. – Да, Югём-а?

– Да, да, – поддакивает, язык будто наливается свинцом.

– На этой ноте мы покидаем вас с последней песней. Надеюсь, вам понравилось, и вы настроитесь на нашу волну и на следующей неделе.

– Увидимся на следующей неделе, – говорит Югём и чувствует, как кровь приливает к ушам. Как только включается песня, Югём срывает наушники и встаёт.

– Уже уходишь? – спрашивает Джинён, выключая микрофоны.

– Да, – отвечает Югём, не добавляя больше ничего. Он хватает рюкзак и шагает к двери.

Через две секунды он уже снаружи и чувствует себя лучше. Ему нужно держаться подальше от Джинёна, иначе он сойдёт с ума.

– Югём! – слышит он позади себя, но лишь ускоряет шаг. Он не хочет сейчас говорить с Джинёном, не тогда, когда Джинён ведёт себя так. Так, будто у Югёма есть шанс.

Каким-то образом задыхающийся Джинён возникает перед Югёмом до того, как он успеет выйти за пределы станции. 

– Куда ты? – спрашивает он.

– Эм, домой?

– О, – отвечает Джинён и глупо моргает несколько раз.

– А ты куда?

– Я думал поужинать, страсть как хочу чокбаль.

– Звучит неплохо, – отвечает Югём. Он не ел чокбаль уже тысячу лет.

– Да, эм, слушай, я шёл, чтобы спросить, не захочешь ли ты ко мне присоединиться? – скомканно говорит Джинён.

– Ох, – Югём старается не выглядеть чересчур радостным. Джинён облизывает губы. – Да,   
хорошо.

– Правда?

– Конечно.

–– 

Они идут ужинать, и какая-то странная аура всё ещё витает между ними. Югём не понимает, что это, память возвращает его к тому видео, что показал ему Джексон.

Они усугубляют эту атмосферу за едой, практически не споря. Практически.

– Чем планируешь заняться потом? – спрашивает Джинён, когда они заканчивают с ужином.  
– Какое тебе дело? – отвечает Югём скорее из принципа.

– Просто поддерживаю беседу, – отвечает Джинён, Югём хмыкает.

– Я отойду помыть руки, – говорит Югём и кладёт на стол несколько купюр. – На случай,   
если официант придёт до того, как я вернусь, – добавляет он, прежде чем уйти.

Деньги всё ещё на столе, когда он возвращается.

– Я заплатил, – беззаботно говорит Джинён. – Это мелочи.

– О, ладно, спасибо.

– Ты можешь заплатить за бензин. Могу я отвезти тебя домой?

– Всё в порядке, – отвечает Югём рассеяно. – Я собирался поехать на метро.

– Я могу отвезти тебя.

– Я не хочу доставлять тебе неудобства.

– Ты и не будешь. Правда.

– Ладно, – соглашается Югём, и Джинен отводит его к машине.

Первые десять минут стоит неловкая тишина, затем Джинён паркуется у обочины тихой улицы.

– Что ты делаешь? – спрашивает Югём, Джинён отстёгивает ремень безопасности. – Я могу вызвать такси…

– Заткнись, Югём, – говорит Джинён и внезапно приближается к лицу Югёма.

– Что ты делаешь? – шепчет он.

– Целую тебя, – шепчет Джинён в ответ и мягко соединяет их губы. Югём буквально цепенеет, он не может поверить в то, что Джинён это делает. Джинён, который его ненавидит. Джинён, который использует любую возможность, чтобы посмеяться над ним, унизить его и убедиться в том, что каждый знает, как сильно он его ненавидит, – целует его. Его губы немного потрескавшиеся в сравнении с губами Югёма, и его руки неловко замерли сбоку, как будто он не знает, что с ними делать. Югём осознает, что, возможно, ему стоит закрыть глаза.

Джинён легко вздыхает и льнёт к Югёму. Теперь Югём не знает, что делать со своими руками. Он не знает, что вообще делать со своим телом. Он отстраняется, но Джинён двигается, чтобы поцеловать его снова, и тянет его на себя, чтобы он не мог вырваться.  
У Джинёна нет причин, чтобы целовать Югёма. Ни единой причины. Он ненавидит его.  
Югём резко осознаёт, что только что произошло, и отскакивает от Джинёна. Джинён открывает глаза и выглядит удивлённым. Он пытается приблизиться снова, но Югём остаётся непреклонен.

– Прекрати, – говорит он и отталкивает Джинёна.

– Почему? – спрашивает Джинён с нескрываемой обидой.

– Это ведь какой-то пранк? – спрашивает Югём, потому что он не думает, что его сердце   
выдержит, если это окажется правдой.

– Нет.

– Я не понимаю, что происходит. Кто-то сказал тебе сделать это?

– Что? С чего бы?

– А почему нет? – спрашивает Югём, и признаки осознания проступают на его лице. – Господи, я такой дурак.

– О чём ты говоришь?

– О вот этом вот! – говорит Югём, указывая на них с Джинёном. – Я говорю о том, что ты прикалываешься надо мной!

– Я не прикалываюсь, – отвечает Джинён низким голосом.

– Мне нужно идти, – говорит Югём, чувствуя, как стыд и смущение затапливают его.

– Куда?

– Подальше от тебя! – отвечает Югём, распахивая дверь машины.

– Гём!

– Не называй меня так, – говорит Югём, чувствуя, как слёзы обжигают его щёки. Он   
буквально бежит, так быстро, как только позволяют его ноги. Ему так стыдно. Он слышит крики Джинёна, но всё, что он сейчас понимает, что ему нужно убираться отсюда как можно скорее.


	3. Chapter 3

На следующей неделе Югём звонит на работу, чтобы сказать, что он заболел. Он делал это всего раз за всю историю “Lost and Found”.

Но он просто не вынесет. Джинён зашёл слишком далеко. Югём раз за разом прокручивает в голове этот тупой поцелуй, и всё то же чувство тошноты и стыда накрывает его каждый раз. 

Он лишь игрушка для Джинёна, ничего более. Джинён ему нравился, а тот хотел его лишь использовать.

Югём задумывается над тем, не стоит ли ему сменить работу.

–– 

Субботним утром после того, как он пропустил работу, в его дверь стучат.

Это Джинён.

– Как ты узнал, где я живу? – спрашивает Югём, открывая дверь.

– Я знаю, где ты живёшь! – Джинён отвечает невпопад.

– Да, но откуда? – переспрашивает Югём раздражённо.

– Ты такой милый в этой пижаме, – говорит Джинён, Югём смотрит вниз, понимая, что на   
нём пижама с утятами. Чисто его удача

– Что тебе нужно? – спрашивает он с тяжёлым вздохом. – Пожалуйста, оставь меня в покое.

– Нам нужно поговорить, – отвечает Джинён, слегка покачиваясь.

– Ты пьян, тебе нужно домой.

– Югём! – вскипает Джинён. – Ты такой тупой!

– Если ты пришёл, только чтобы покричать моё имя, то можешь идти. Мне не нужны издевательства вне работы.

– Нет, не для этого, клянусь, – говорит Джинён, указывая на него трясущимся пальцем. – Почему ты не сказал мне?

– Не сказал что?

– Скажи мне! – отвечает Джинён, снова покачиваясь.

– Иди домой, Джинён, – и видимо он звучит настолько же несчастно, как и чувствует себя, потому что Джинён бросает на него последний взгляд и уходит.

––

Следующим утром Югём получает от Джинёна сообщение с извинениями за свое поведение прошлой ночью. 

–– 

Югём идёт на работу в следующий четверг и вопиюще игнорирует Джинёна в течение планирования и предзаписи. Затем он уходит, чего он в принципе никогда не делает, и возвращается ровно к началу шоу. Затем собирается сразу же после его окончания.

– Югём, мы можем поговорить? – спрашивает Джинён, когда Югём складывает последние вещи в сумку.

– Я занят, – отвечает Югём, даже не потрудившись посмотреть на него.

– Чем?

– Тем, что не разговариваю с тобой. Надо идти! – бросает Югём и ускоряется. Он слышит, как Джинён вздыхает позади него, но продолжает идти.

–– 

– Пожалуйста, не мог бы ты поговорить с Джинёном? – Джебом звонит ему на следующий день, прерывая его времяпровождение с самим собой.

– Что? Нет, – тут же отвечает он.

– Ты знаешь, о чём он хочет поговорить?

– Да. И если честно, у меня нет никакого желания, чтобы мою самооценку выпотрошили ещё сильнее, чем сейчас.

– Господи… Вы двое идеально подходите друг другу, – бормочет Джебом. – Хорошо, тебе просто необходимо с ним поговорить.

– Ничего мне не необходимо.

– Вы работаете вместе.

– И если мне придётся приходить чётко к началу шоу и уходить сразу после, я готов к этому.

– Хм, звучит выполнимо.

– Заткнись.

– Просто поговори с ним, м? Это упростит тебе жизнь.

–– 

Югём ждёт неделю. Он игнорирует Джинёна за исключением тех моментов, когда им нужно говорить друг с другом на шоу, и не позволяет Джексону и Джебому оставлять их наедине до начала шоу и после. Югём чувствует, как Джинён смотрит на него, и знает, что тот хочет поговорить, но Югём уже принял решение. Если Джинён хочет с ним поговорить, он должен подождать. Их беседа пройдёт строго по правилам Югёма.

–– 

Через семь дней Югём находит Джинёна в рабочем холле.

– Я хочу поговорить, прогуляемся?

– Да, конечно! – отвечает Джинён.

Они выходят на улицу и какое-то время идут в тишине.

– Ты всё время так грубо себя со мной вёл, – наконец говорит Югём. Джинён морщится.

– Я знаю, я знаю.

– Это правда ранило мои чувства.

– Прости меня, Гём. Прости, пожалуйста. Ты этого не заслужил.

– Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я был так удивлён, когда ты поцеловал меня. Ты должен   
понимать, что я это воспринял лишь как шутку.

– Я знаю, прости меня. Я думал только о себе, мне не следовало делать этого, не принеся   
извинений, не сказав о своих чувствах к тебе.

– Чувствах ко мне?

– Угу.

– Каких… каких чувствах? – спрашивает Югём.

– Ты мне нравишься. Ты мне нравишься, Ким Югём.

– С каких пор? Со свидания?

– Нет, – отвечает Джинён, качая головой. – С тех пор, как мы встретились.

– Ты забыл? – медленно говорит Югём. – Ты оскорбил меня и мою маму в день нашего   
знакомства.

– Нет, я знаю, что оскорбил тебя, но ты всё равно мне нравился.

– Ты ненормальный. Зачем ты оскорблял того, кто тебе нравится?

– Ну, было довольно очевидно, что я тебе не нравлюсь. Поэтому я… Я не знаю, я сдался.

– Ты буквально постоянно оскорблял меня, как ты должен был мне понравиться?

– Я не знаю, – вдыхает Джинён. – Я проебался.

– Да, точно. И ты причинил мне так много боли.

– Могу ли я… Как ты считаешь, есть ли у меня шансы всё исправить? – спрашивает Джинён   
без надежды в голосе.

– Я… Самое ужасное во всём этом то, что я до сих пор считаю тебя привлекательным. Даже   
несмотря на твою хуевость.

– А? Что?

– Я ненавидел тебя. Но я до сих пор считаю тебя привлекательным, – повторяет Югём.   
Джинён роняет челюсть.

– Я просто… Я правда надеюсь, что, возможно, мы смогли бы начать всё сначала? –   
спрашивает Югём. – Я… Я не думаю, что готов простить тебя прямо сейчас, но…

– В будущем? – спрашивает Джинён. Югём кивает. – Давай… давай не будем торопиться. Давай узнаем друг друга получше, как людей. Не как коллег, и не как тех, кто нравится друг другу.

– Я никогда не говорил, что ты мне нравишься, – поправляет Югём.

– Верно. Тогда получается у меня есть шанс сделать так, чтобы я тебе понравился в ответ? –   
Югём находит, что он согласен с такой формулировкой. 

– Отлично. А теперь… Нам нужно вернуться на работу.

–– 

Это так странно, что теперь они не пытаются постоянно вцепиться друг другу в горло. Они продолжают огрызаться друг с другом для шоу, но без прежней агрессии. И, надо сказать заранее, они работают друг с другом лучше. Югёму это кажется забавным – что им с Джинёном удаётся хорошо работать. Они многое упускали и могли быть более продуктивными, если бы не были такими тупыми и слепыми.

–– 

Между ними зарождается странная недодружба. Это начинается с того, что Югём приносит Джинёну кофе, и перерастает в то, что они вместе обедают, и Джинён подвозит Югёма домой, когда они остаются на работе допоздна. Югём замечает, что его желание огрызаться на Джинёна становится всё меньше и меньше.

Джинён также сдерживает своё обещание доказать Югёму свои намерения. Все углы сгладились, и теперь Югём получает комплименты и смски. Теперь, оглядываясь назад, именно он получает от Джинёна улыбки и поддержку.

––

А его краш становится только хуже.

––

– Поужинаешь со мной? – спрашивает Джинён и краснеет. – Как друзья.

– Это... это может быть свиданием, – отвечает Югём, такой же красный. – Но ты платишь.

– Договорились.

–– 

После ужина Югём останавливает Джинёна около ресторана и целует его.

– Что? – шокированно спрашивает Джинён, когда Югём отстраняется.

– Упс, – отвечает Югём и идёт к машине. Его останавливают за запястье. – Что?

– Ты меня удивил, – говорит Джинён и дергает Югёма на себя, чтобы снова поцеловать, уже менее целомудренно.

––

– Мы должны были заниматься этим всё время, – шепчет Джинён позже. – Прости, я был таким тупым.

– Я не лучше, – шепчет Югём в ответ. – Так что мы дополняем друг друга.

– И мы наконец сделали это, – соглашается Джинён. – Нам потребовалось так много   
времени.

Югём снова целует Джинёна, лишь лёгкое касание губ. Ничего не осталось от горьких, грубых слов прошлого между ними, только привязанность.

– Будешь... моим? – спрашивает Югём.

Джинён снова целует его, этого достаточно для ответа.

––

В следующий четверг Джинён приходит на станцию раньше Югёма. Он дожидается его в комнате отдыха с едой навынос.

– Я подумал, что неплохо было бы нам перекусить, пока мы готовимся к шоу. Если ты ещё не ел, конечно.

– Нет, не ел. Спасибо, Джинён, – отвечает Югём, немного краснея. – Ты не обязан.

– Я знаю, но мне хотелось. Пойдём в студию?

– Конечно, – говорит Югём, и они идут в студию бок о бок в уютной тишине.

Джексон и Джебом уже на месте, просматривают сценарий шоу. Они оба поднимают взгляд на Югёма и Джинёна, которые пришли вместе.

– Эм, что-то не так? – спрашивает Джексон

– Вы двое выглядите… – продолжает Джебом.

– Всё в порядке, – отвечает Югём и подмигивает им.

– Эээ, да. Что ж, увидимся позже, – говорит Джебом и утаскивает Джексона прочь, оставляя   
их наедине.

– О нет, – говорит Джинён сквозь смех. – Кажется, мы их травмировали.

– Не дай боже они когда-нибудь увидят, как мы общаемся.

– Как ты думаешь, что они сделают, если я тебя поцелую?

– Хочешь проверить? – спрашивает Югём.

– Мы дождёмся идеального момента, чтобы поймать их врасплох, – отвечает Джинён, но всё   
равно приближается, чтобы быстро чмокнуть Югёма.

––

Горит знак “В ЭФИРЕ”, и они огрызаются как обычно, но Югём держит Джинёна за руку под столом, а Джинён другой рукой сжимает его колено.

– Спокойной ночи всем, – говорит Югём. – Я надеюсь, у Джинёна эта ночь будет ужасной, а всем остальным я желаю отличной недели.

– Увидимся в следующий четверг. С вами была радиопередача “Lost and Found”, – говорит Джинён, улыбаясь Югёму. – Мне следует проследить, чтобы у Югёма была долгая ночь, –   
добавляет он, играя бровями и вытягивая слово “долгая”.

– Пока! – вскрикивает Югём. – И не слушайте Джинёна! Никогда!  
Они выключают микрофоны.

– Не слушать меня? – спрашивает Джинён. – Даже если я скажу…

– Перестань. Я тоже люблю тебя. Отвезёшь меня домой?

– С чего бы? Собираешься пригласить меня?

– Только если будешь себя хорошо вести, – тихо говорит Югём.


End file.
